Empezar
by Zayde
Summary: Spoilers. 30 viñetas, para 30 vicios de Fred y George, sin Fred. ¿Por qué que es el día sin la noche? Por que no es fácil perder una parte de tí mismo y seguir adelante. Porque no es fácil ser George si no tienes a Fred.
1. Inicio

Llantos.

Eso era lo único que podía oír.

El de su madre.

El de su padre, incapaz de contenerse.

El de su hermana pequeña, destrozada.

Llantos en el piso de abajo, amortiguados, pero audibles.

Se le metían en la cabeza y resonaban con fuerza.

El llanto suave, pero lobuno de Bill.

El desesperado de Ron.

Y el ahogado de Percy.

Alguien llamaba a su puerta. Alguien que al mismo tiempo clamaba sin fuerzas con voz quebradiza:

-George sal. Por favor, no hagas tonterías. Sal.

Y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que por las mejillas de Charlie caerían lágrimas silenciosas.

Miró a su lado, donde debería de estar para, de nuevo, encontrarse solo.

Sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en el cuchillo que sujetaban sus manos, para después cerrarse con fuerza.

Los volvió a abrir y se centró de nuevo en su trabajo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Finalmente, con un último impulso consiguió abrir la caja.

Voldemort había caído.

Como estaba planeado.

Su hermano había caído.

Dolía, pero no todo estaba perdido, en sus manos los planes del nuevo inicio, los de ambos, que ahora pasaban a ser solos suyos.

Iba a ser un nuevo inicio difícil, pero lo haría, por su hermano, por el mismo, por los sueños de ambos.


	2. Lluvia

A Aradia Gaunt, si le gusta, sino, se cambia.

----------------------------------------------

La lluvia resultaba purificante.

Caía por su cuerpo, llevándose los pensamientos agobiantes, los recuerdos amargos, la tensión de sus músculos.

Respiró profundamente, como si algo en el pecho se lo hubiese impedido hasta el momento.

Levantó su cara al cielo sin abrir aún sus ojos, sintiéndose, por primera vez en días, tranquilo, libre. Olvidando por momentos que se encontraba rodeado de gente, en los jardines de Hogwarts, dando un último adiós a los caídos.

Aspiró aire nuevamente, sintiendo como el olor de hierba mojada invadía sus sentidos.

La voz de un idiota llegó entonces a sus oídos:

-El cielo llora por los que se han ido.

Idiota.

Ellos siempre habían adorado a la lluvia. Era su aliada, su compañera.

Caía al suelo, borrando sus pisadas de regreso del bosque prohibido. Oscurecía el día, permitiéndoles actuar en la sombra. Incluso, a veces, les empapaba por completo y, tratando de evitar un resfriado, acababan en la enfermería sin poder asistir, muy a su pesar, a la clase de historia.

-El cielo llora por los que se han ido.

No. Una vez más la lluvia era su aliada, pero por vez primera no en sus travesuras. Sabía que su visita venía con mensaje, de él, de su hermano. Venía a recordarle que nada había acabado, que la vida seguía su curso, que no estaba solo, que tenía que seguir adelante, por sí mismo, y por su hermano.

La fortuna quiso que abriese sus ojos justo en el momento en el que el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano era depositado en su lugar de reposo eterno. Mas no volvió a cerrarlos. Un murmullo inaudible escapó de sus labios, una última plegaría que sabía inútil:

-No me dejes, Fred.

Una vez más la lluvia actuó como su aliada, recorriendo su rostro, haciendo invisibles sus lágrimas.


	3. Reglas

A Francesca y a saralpp, a las que les interesó lo suficiente, para dejar su opinión.

Disclaimer: Desde luego, mi imaginación no llega para tanto.

Zayde Lupin

* * *

Conocían las reglas.

Como siempre sabían lo que no debían hacer.

Eran conscientes de que habían sido hechas por su bien, por su seguridad.

No obstante, pareció que no pudo evitar lo que había sido una constante en su vida.

Desafiarlas…

Romperlas…

Eran más que unas reglas autoimpuestas, eran una promesa, un juramento.

Hechas por ellos mismos cuando no eran más que unos niños.

Eran sencillas como los juegos infantiles.

Solo dos.

No odiar a tu gemelo.

No abandonar al hermano.

Su hermano ya había roto una.

Y él no podía evitar sentir el odio contra aquel que le había dejado solo.

Tenían que haberlo sabido. Unas reglas no podrían mantenerlos unidos.

* * *

Para los que lean Gemelos (la otra cara de la moneda) solo decir que el séptimo "Celos" está listo (o casi) pero que primero quiero alcanzarle con este. 


	4. Café

A quién lo lea y, a pesar de todo, lo disfrute

A quién lo lea y, a pesar de todo, lo disfrute.

Zayde Lupin.

--

Una vez más volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios, una vez más dio un trago al liquido negro y una vez más una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

Por mucho que tomase su sabor amargo no dejaba de disgustarle.

Lentamente volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios.

-George, deberías dormir un poco.

Centro sus ojos, hasta entonces fijos en el vacío, en Hermione, o más bien, en el borrón que él percibía a causa de la hinchazón de sus ojos agotados.

Cabeceó lentamente y sin separarse de su taza hizo el gesto de levantarse y poco más pues sus músculos apenas si le respondían.

Sintió que alguien le sujetaba sin dejarle llegar al suelo, tal vez alguno de sus hermanos, o Lee, o Harry, o Oliver, o cualquiera de esos otros que habían estado por allí esos días.

Lo siguiente que sintió es que lo ayudaban a tumbarse en la cama de Billy, que le dejaban solo y que le recomendaban que durmiese.

Cuando al fin la última forma borrosa abandonó la habitación, él se encogió un poco más en sí mismo, y aferró con mayor fuerza la taza que no había dejado que le arrebataran, porque si era cierto que odiaba el café, mucho más odiaba volver a ver la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano que le aparecía en sueños.

--

Es corto, pero es una vuelta.


End file.
